


April 6, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes widened the minute Amos stood and scowled.





	April 6, 2006

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl's eyes widened the minute Amos stood and scowled after Volcana disrupted their father-daughter lunch with her fire attack.

THE END


End file.
